fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Seraph Robe
The Seraph Robe (天使の衣 Tenshi no koromo, known as the Angelic Robe prior to Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones) is a Stat booster that recurs across the Fire Emblem Series. When used, it permanently raises the user's maximum HP by a set number of points that varies from game to game; 7 in a majority of the titles, 9 in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light and 5 in Awakening and Fates. In Thracia 776, the equivalent of the Seraph Robe is the Life Ring (ライブリング Laibu no ringu), which permanently increases its user's HP by 7 when used. In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, the Seraph Robe's equivalent is a potion that is simply known as the Max HP Plus (MHPプラス MHP Purasu), permanently raising its user's maximum HP by 5. If the Seraph Robe is used on the battlefield, its user's maximum HP will increase, but their current HP will not. This means that the user will need to be healed in order to take advantage of their boosted HP during the chapter they are participating in. Due to the high value of the item, it is best to either sell it or use it on a core unit. The Seraph Robe cannot be used if the user has already maximized their HP. Item Information ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Angelic Robe |1 |2,250 |Increases its user's maximum HP by 9. |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem | Angelic Robe |1 |10,000 |Increases its user's maximum HP by 7. |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 | Life Ring |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's maximum HP by 7. |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga | Max HP Plus |1 |12,000 |Increases its user's maximum HP by 5. |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade | Angelic Robe |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's maximum HP by 7. |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade | Angelic Robe |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's maximum HP by 7. |} Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones | Angelic Robe |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's maximum HP by 7. |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance | Seraph Robe |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's maximum HP by 7. |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn | Seraph Robe |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's maximum HP by 7. |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon | Seraph Robe |1 |2,500 |Increases its user's maximum HP by 7. |} ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem | Seraph Robe |1 |2,500 |Increases its user's maximum HP by 7. |} Fire Emblem Awakening | Seraph Robe |1 |2,500 |Increases its user's maximum HP by 5. |} ''Fire Emblem Fates |Seraph Robe |1 |10,000 |Increases its user's maximum HP by 5. |} Overview If a unit cannot endure 3 standard hits (or 2 standard hits, in awakening) without dying, the Seraph Robe will always be more useful than a Dracoshield. As such, Seraph Robes are best suited to units with extremely poor durability, such as Clerics, Troubadours, Thieves, particularly frail Myrmidons and mages, or units that start out massively underleveled. Dracoshields should generally be left to units that can actually expect to take 4 or more hits and keep on fighting. On the other hand, the Seraph Robe provides a better boost than most other stat boosters, and very few units will ever be capable of maxing out the HP stat. Giving it to an overwhelmingly important unit, such a lord of the main lynchpin of one's army, could be a good idea. Item Locations ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Book 2:' Enemy Thief (Ch. 7) |- |Treasure |'Book 1:' Ch. 5 - Chest • Ch. 15 - Chest '''Book 2:' Ch. 11 - Hidden in the sand. |- |Visit |'Book 2:' Ch. 17 - Village |- |Secret Shops |'Book 1:' Ch. 19 Book 2: Final 1 |} ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Visit |Ch. 1 - Village |- |Treasure |Ch. 4x - Chest |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 24 |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Visit |M2 - Village |- |Treasure |'Main Story:' M14 - Chest '''Encounters:' Arial Mountains North - Random from Chest. Tower of Morse Floor 1 - Random from Chest. Tower of Morse Floor 2 -c Random from Chest. |- |Event |M25 - Move a Thief unit to a special spot to pick up the item. |} ''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Inventory |Elffin |- |Visit |Ch. 4 - Village • Ch. 11A - Village |- |Event |Ch. 20A - End of chapter (provided that all the Civilians survived). |- |Secret Shops |Ch. 16 • Ch. 21 |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Steal |'Eliwood's Story:' Enemy Bishop (Ch. 26x) '''Hector's Story:' Enemy Bishop (Ch. 28x |- |Inventory |Isadora |- |Treasure |'Lyn's Story:' Ch. 6 - Chest |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Dropped |Elder Baels 0.5%/8.7% • Cyclops 0.15%/15% • Maelduin 0.15% • Draco Zombie 0.4% |- |Treasure |Ch. 8 - Chest • Ch. 14B - Chest • Final - Chest |- |Event |Ch. 9A - End of chapter (provided that all the Villages are intact). |- |Secret Shops |'Creature Campaign:' Grado Keep • Jehanna Hall • Rausten Court |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Dropped |Enemy Raven (Ch. 12)* • Enemy Raven (Reinforcement) x2 (Ch. 12)** |- |Visit |Ch. 1 - Village |} ''*''Easy/Normal/Maniac Mode only. ''**''Hard Mode only. Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Inventory |'Part 1:' Rafiel |- |Treasure |'Part 1:' Ch. 4 - Chest |- |Visit |'Part 3:' Ch. 1 - Visit the central Village with any character, save for Oscar, Boyd and Rolf. |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Treasure |Ch. 6 - Chest • Ch. 19 - Chest |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 24 |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Main Story:' Enemy Thief (Ch. 7) '''Extra Chapters:' Enemy Thief (BS4) |- |Treasure |Ch. 11 - Hidden in the sand. |- |Visit |Ch. 17 - Village |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 21 |} ''Fire Emblem Awakening |Dropped |Ch. 10 (x2) |- |Treasure |Ch. 17 - Chest |- |Visit |Para. 18 - Village |- |Events |Para. 3 - End of chapter (provided that at least one Villager survives). Para. 7 - End of chapter (provided that all four Villagers survive). Para. 11 - End of chapter (provided that at least five Villagers survive). |- |Merchants |All locations. (Higher chance in Mount Prism, Origin Peak, Sea-King's Throne, Conqueror's Whetstone, Mountain Village, Warriors' Tomb, Wellspring of Truth and Garden of Giants) |- |Renown |Acquire 330 Renown points to obtain one Seraph Robe through this method. |} ''Fire Emblem Fates |Dropped | |- |Treasure |Chapter 14 (Conquest) - Chest |- |Visit | |- |Events |Xeno. 6 - End of Chapter |- |Shop |Staff Shop Lv. 3 (Nohr, Revelation) (x1) Rod Shop Lv. 3 (Birthright, Revelation) (x1) |- |Battle Bonuses |2000 points |- |Visit Bonuses |500 points |}